


Surprise, it's Meat!

by baldbirdy



Category: Fantastic Four, Power Pack
Genre: Bad Puns, Beef Jerky, Cheesy, Domestic Fluff, Eating, Established Relationship, Hanging Out, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldbirdy/pseuds/baldbirdy
Summary: Jack comes over. Franklin smells food. Franklin feeds him.
Relationships: Franklin Richards/Jack Power
Kudos: 2





	Surprise, it's Meat!

A slight creak was heard on the front door to the Richards' residence, soon a light pound on the door was heard as well. 

Sue looked back at the door and said, "I'll go get it." as she stood up.

She adjusted her blouse and opened the front door, what emerged of it was Jack Power, carrying a saggy green bag whilst wearing black jogging pants, long sleeved black and white jersey, and some white sport shoes.

He knew it wasn't the best of clothing ideas, but he's got to make do when he doesn't want anyone else to find out his relationship with their son.

"Oh!" Sue said, startled at a new face.

"Hello, Mrs. Richards.." Jack greeted awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"You must be Franklin's friend, nice to meet you, your name is?" Sue asked, holding a hand out for the teenager to shake.

Jack sighed in relief, glad that she didn't have any other suspicions.

Sue welcomed him in, moving to the side so he can walk in, he looked around the living room, feeling pleased and peaceful.

Jack asked Sue, "Mrs. Richards? Where's Franklin's room?" He asked, whilst looking at a snoring Reed on the couch.

"He's in his room." Sue answered.

"Thanks Mrs. Richards!" He waved at her and went upstairs, approaching the door to Franklin's room.

Jack pounded the door lightly, not wanting to accidentally startle the owner of the room. Jack heard a creak and the door opened.

Franklin had his jet black hair down and was wearing blue butterfly-patterned pajamas. Franklin gasped at the sight.

"Jack? How'd you come here? How'd you been?" Franklin asked, amazed, as while he hugged him. Jack could feel Franklin squeezing him to death.

Jack gasped for air, "Ah!- Hey! Franklin!" He yelled out, trying to breathe.

Franklin got the memo and pulled away from his arms, looking at Jack contentedly.

"So, uh, let's head inside." Franklin awkwardly said as he entered his room, with the taller following suit.

"So," Franklin said, sitting on the side of his bed, patting the bedding softly. He continued, "What made you visit me here? Miss me that much?" He finished, smirking.

Jack sat down on Franklin's desk chair and removed his sling-bag and tossing on the table. Jack sighed and answered, "Yeah, so much." He closed the door as he answered.

"Aww.." Franklin stood up and hugged his boyfriend, feeling relaxed. He pulled away, tilting his head, sniffing in the air.

"I smell beef.. beef jerky?" Franklin concluded, finding the source of the smell from Jack's sling-bag.

"Ah! I forgot to give it to you earlier, sorry." Jack apologized and grabbed the bag, unzipping it and showing off a.. red heart-shaped box.

Franklin gulped, trying to shake the laugh off his shoulders. "Really, Jack?" He said, stifling a laugh.

"Yes, really, Franklin." Jack said, opening the box and put the top beside him.

Behind of the top of the box was a heart-shaped paper capturing a farm in the desert with big calligraphed words plastered on the center, saying 'Surprise, it's meat.'

Franklin took a single plastic wrapped jerky and teared through the wrapping. 

He took a bite of the snack and blinked.

"God, Jack. I love you but really? This?" Franklin chuckled and took another bite.

"Hey, chocolates are reserved for valentines' day." Jack reasoned, trying not to giggle.

Franklin snickered and fed Jack a piece.

"Have I ever told you how weird you are?" Franklin said, licking his fingers.

" _Puh-lease_ , you're the weird one. Reality warping kid becomes an goth in not even a year?" Jack smirked, arching a brow.

Franklin laughed. "Hey, I'm not the one who gives beef jerky to their boyfriend unplanned. You're lucky I don't get mad at you." Franklin said as he fed Jack another piece.

Jack glamped down on the snack and responded, "You're lucky you're not Katie." Jack retorted.

"Why are you bringing her up right now?" Franklin asked, pausing.

"I thought we were talking about people we get mad at." 

"I don't get mad at Katie."

"You're just lucky you're not her brother." Jack said, unwrapping a piece and tossing it into his mouth.

Franklin snickered. "I guess so." He said as he took a piece of jerky and tore the plastic.

"Where'd you even buy this?"

"Man Crates." Jack answered, earning a slight chuckle from his boyfriend.

"How much was it?"

"I forgot, I forced Alex to buy it." Jack joked.

Franklin jokingly spanked Jack's shoulder. "Liar, tell me!"

"Ow! Alright alright!" Jack said, holding his shoulder. "It's 40 dollars!" Jack finally said.

"40 dollars? That's awfully a lot for a gift!" Franklin said, in awe. "Honestly, you didn't have to do that, Jack.."

"I wanted to do it because I wanted to come over and buy something special, you know?" Jack said, smiling.

"You're sweet, you know that?"

"More like salty, since, you know."

"One more bad pun and I'll punt you to the wall." Franklin threatened before placing the last piece of meat on Jack's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> crying https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/733262658169470979/816106727816429588/yH5BAEAAAAALAAAAAABAAEAAAIBRAA7.png?width=595&height=595


End file.
